


Fate

by foreverlulu



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: What if the love of your life is decided for you as soon as you're born? And you just have to find that one person and that's the true adventure of life?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of writers block with Dreams of the Heart but I'm getting inspiration for a few other stories.  
> I'm really enjoying writing this story.  
> The first song Blake sings is called Smile by Mikky Ekko (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY61rg9saVU)  
> I want to thank the extra Awesomeness group chat I'm in for believing in me and keeping me company when I'm awake at all hours of the morning writing and just accepting me for being myself.  
> I hope you enjoy this story.

**_ Chapter One _ **

 

Rain drummed down onto the dry pavement; people running for shelter from the small shower that descended from the heavens. A young woman ran into a small bar; a neon red open sign shining away. She removed her hood and looked around at the bar. There wasn’t many seats available. A man was stood on a makeshift stage giving the audience a bad rendition of _I will always love you._

She took a seat on a bar stool, her fingers nervously combing through her hair.

“What can I get you?” Came a deep voice.

“Urm… What do you have?”

“Anything you want I can probably make”

Gwen looked at the balding man and froze.

“Daz, I’ll sort this side. Go get Ryan of the stage before I lose customers.” A second Husky voice called. “Sorry about him. He’s more forceful with customers, makes the minors leave.”

“O-Oh. It’s okay.”

“So, what are you having?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Okay… Do you like fruity drinks?” Came his voice, it rubbed against her in all the right ways.

A simple nod of her head had the bar tender ducking down and pulling out a cider. Opening it he placed it on the bar and grabbed a straw and popped it in the drink.

“T-Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Blake”

“Well how much do I owe you Blake?”

“Five dollars and your name” Blake replied smoothly.

“Gwen… My names Gwen.”

She handed him over some money and turned to watch the stage. She saw the man Blake, had called Daz helping the singer off the stage. She turned to look at Blake and saw him smile as a woman twice her age came up to the bar.

“Are you singing tonight Blake?” She asked.

“I might. Don’t want to embarrass myself though.”

“You’ve never bothered about that before” she replied eyeing his suspiciously.

“I know but I- I have a reason tonight.”

Gwen caught Blake nodding his head in her direction from the corner of her eye.

The older woman smiled at Blake.

“You know, a girl loves a man that can sing.”

“Maybe you’re right, Kerry”

Blake took a sip of her drink before turning her attention back to the stage. Daz was looking at Blake signalling him for something. Shortly after Blake was making his way towards the stage. He sat down on a stool Daz had positioned and started strumming on his guitar. He was looking at the audience, scanning the many familiar faces. His eyes locked with Gwen’s as he changed the chords he was playing on his guitar.

His soothing voice came from some speakers dotted around the room, as he began to sing:

 _Smile, the worst is yet to come_ __  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile

His eyes left Gwen’s as he looked over at Daz and then at the woman, Kerry, who was asking him to sing. His eyes came back to Gwen’s as he sang the next verse.

 _We're trying so hard to get it all right_  
But only feel lonely at the end of the night  
I wanna be somewhere away from this place  
Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace

 _I'll smile, the worst is yet to come_  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile  
Smile

Gwen was transfixed, by his voice; it was like he was speaking to her soul. Gwen could feel her cheeks flushing with colour as she watched the man sing his heart out.

When the song drifted to an end Blake bowed, before heading off the stage and back to the bar. He was serving a few guys while the next singer set up. Gwen turned and watched as he sped through the drinks orders and taking the money before handing out change. Gwen hadn’t realized how much of her drink she had drunk; until she started making slurping noises through the straw. Blake eyed her before handing her another full bottle. Gwen reached into her purse to hand him more money but he ignored it and went back to serving the rest of the customers.

Gwen felt this weird feeling like she had always belonged in this town. It was like she was meant to meet this man. She was in the right place. She had a sense of belonging. But maybe that was the alcohol speaking.

The crowd died down at the bar and Blake came over to where Gwen was perched. He took two shot glasses down from the top shelf and poured to shots of Sambuca. Gwen eyed him suspiciously.

“It’s a ritual. Newbies in town take a shot.” Blake said pushing the small glass towards her.

He picked up his own and waited until Gwen relented and picked up her own glass. On the count of three they both shot the liquor back; Gwen could feel the burn in her throat, hot and strong. Blake didn’t seem affected by it but, if he was a bar tender he probably wasn’t.

“So… What’s a girl like you doing here?” Blake asked taking the glass and two empty bottles from Gwen.

“I’m not sure your boss, would like you suggesting I shouldn’t be in a bar like this.” Gwen teased.

“Somehow I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Well, I’m new in town I’m staying at a hotel at the moment and wanted to get out. It started raining so I came here. What about yourself?”

“Born and raised here. Never felt the need to leave. Not anymore at least. When I was younger it’s all I wanted.”

“What changed?”

“I realised what I had and didn’t want to lose it.”

Gwen nodded and reached into her purse placing a twenty-dollar bill on the bar.

“I want as many as I can buy with that.”

“Are you sure?  I mean can you handle that many?” Blake questioned.

“I’m sure. Come on cowboy….”

Gwen could already feel the effects of the previous two drinks, plus the shot. She was regretting the decision for another four but she wanted to prove herself to Blake. She need to do it.

Blake shrugged and pulled out another drink. Before he gave her the alcohol he held out his hand expectantly.

“I just payed you.” Gwen said raising her eyebrow.

“I want your car keys. Then you can have the booze.”

Gwen relented and handed her car keys over. She wouldn’t tell him the car had broken down three times since she got in town. That’s dodgy salesmen for you. Gwen sighed and took another sip of her drink.

Blake had kept a close eye on her all through the night. Making sure the bachelors of the town kept their distance on the slightly drunk new comer. He was getting ready to close-up for the night when his buddy Luke came in.

“Hey man, didn’t think you were coming back until tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t but Caroline missed me so I came back early. Just came to see if you were free for a get together tomorrow. The kid friendly kind.”

“Yeah, I’m free, I’ll see if Ava is up for it.”

“Sounds good to me. You know there’s a slacker behind you, right?”

“Yeah, she’s new in town. I’m going to take her to my place so she can get some rest.”

“I’m not sure Ava is going to like that.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” Luke said turning to leave.

Blake sighed and looked back at Gwen. She was fast asleep on the stool. Ava wasn’t going to like this. At least she wouldn’t know until the morning. Blake flicked the lights off and scooped Gwen into his arms bridle style. Her head furrowed into his neck and her hand fisted his shirt. She acted so tough and yet seeing her like this she seemed so fragile. He couldn’t even think about her been stuck in a hotel.

 

Blake pulled up outside his ranch and saw the lights on. He looked at his phone and saw it was past midnight. Usually he’s back before twelve but tonight was an exception. He looked at Gwen snuggled up in the back of his truck with his old blanket. Blake climbed out of the truck and felt the cool night breeze brush his skin. He manged to get Gwen out of the car without disturbing her and entered the house.  He saw Sarah passed out on the couch and smiled at the sight.  Ava must have worn her out. Blake started up the stairs and saw the landing light off. He made his way to his bedroom and saw the bed empty. He was shocked that Ava wasn’t curled up in bed like she usually was. He gently laid Gwen down on the comforter before heading downstairs and locking up. He placed a blanket over Sarah and checked the other two rooms. He found Ava fast asleep in bed and smiled at her before closing the door and heading back to his room. He managed to manoeuvre Gwen into the bed and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed in bed next to Gwen, careful not to knock her as he switched the lamp off. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress.

The next morning Blake woke up at seven, he had a head on his chest and a hand on his heart. Blake’s mind was a bit fuzzy but it cleared up when he realised the woman next to him was the woman from the bar. Her hair a golden colour in early morning sun. He slowly climbed out of bed and pulled some trousers on before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

He made pancakes with bacon and fresh coffee. By the time it was ready, Sarah had arisen from the couch. Ava was still asleep along with Gwen from the sounds of it.

“Hey Mr Shelton. Sorry I fell asleep.” Sarah said as she sat on a stool at the kitchen island.

“It’s okay, I was late coming home. I text your Dad last night and let him know you were crashing here. There’s some money on the table for you too.”

“Thank you.”

“You staying for breakfast?”

“Sure. I wouldn’t miss your pancakes for the life of me.”

Blake chuckled and started dishing up some pancakes.

Gwen woke up, her head was banging and her body ached. She looked around the room and realised she had no idea where she was. She looked under the cover at her body and a flood of relief swam through her body once she saw her clothes on. When she looked up again she saw a little girl stood next to the bed. Her small arms were crossed and her foot occasionally tapping the floor.

“Who are you?” The girl asked.

“Gwen” She croaked out.

“Why are you in my Daddy’s bed?” The young girl asked.

“I’m not really sure.” Gwen replied looking around trying to remember what happened.

All she could remember was drinking at the bar and feeling tired. Gwen glanced around again and saw a plaid shirt screwed up on the floor.

“DADDY!” The little girl screamed causing Gwen to wince, her hands coming up to hold her head.

Gwen could hear heavy footsteps climbing the stairs and then Blake was stood in the door frame.

Blake? He has a daughter? Is he married? Did I flirt with a married man? Oh, my God! Gwen thought as she watched Blake scoop the little girl up.

“Ava, this is my friend Gwen… She probably has a headache this morning so you need to be quieter okay?”

The little girl nodded and hid her head in Blake’s shoulder.  Blake took the opportunity to look at Gwen, she looked lost and confused.

“Come on let’s have breakfast and I’ll explain.” Blake said waiting for Gwen to climb out of bed.

 

Once he got downstairs he pulled out a chair for Gwen and slid Ava into her high chair. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of each of them and add a few slices of bacon to Ava’s plate. He looked at Gwen in offering but she gently shook her head; she looked over at Sarah then back at Blake.

“Sarah’s not mine.” Blake chuckled noticing the expression on her face.

“Nope. I’m going to head off Mr Shelton. Let my Dad know when you want to baby sit next.”

“Thank you, Sarah.”

Blake showed Sarah out, when he returned to the kitchen Gwen and Ava were staring at each other. They had both finished their food and were sat in an awkward silence.

“Let’s go to the living room.”

Gwen followed Blake and Ava and sat on the couch as Blake held a suddenly shy Ava on his lap.

“You got pretty drunk last night and passed out. There wasn’t anyone I could call for you, so I brought you back here. I would have slept on the couch but Sarah was already fast asleep so I put you in my bed and woke up this morning next to you a bit foggy myself.”

“Wait, so me being laid on a man wasn’t a dream?”

“Afraid not I don’t have a bed in the playroom.”

“And your wife?”

“I’m not married it’s just me and Ava, right Ava?”

“Yep Daddy.”

Ava climbed off Blake’s lap and went and found her dolly. She brought it back over to the couch and Blake pulled her up, expecting her to go back to his lap instead she moved closer to Gwen.

“This is my dolly Kayla.”

Gwen looked at the dolly, the blonde hair wrapped in a meant to be plait.

“Wow, she’s pretty just like you. Did you do her hair?”

“No Daddy did. Can you do her hair? Daddy made it look messy” The four-year-old asked.

Gwen looked up at Blake asking for permission; he just simply nodded and watched the interaction. Usually Ava was a tyrant whenever Blake brought a woman home but with Gwen she was happy and bubbly. Gwen undid the doll’s hair and started to do a French plait. Ava sat mesmerised watching Gwen’s hands as she played with the doll.

Ava turned to look at her Dad.

“I want Gwen to do my hair!” She said running off upstairs to grab her brush.

“Sorry about her. She’s not usually this bubbly around women” Blake stated.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to do her hair. I can do it, I’ve been watching how to videos on YouTube.”

Gwen chuckled and looked into Blake’s aqua blue eyes.

“It’s the least I can do. I mean you let me crash at your place”

Blake was about to say something when Ava came running up to Gwen thrusting the brush into her hands. Ava plonked herself down on the floor between Gwen’s legs and waited for Gwen to start. Gwen couldn’t help but smiling at the little girl.

“Uncle Luke invited up to a barbeque tonight Ava. Do you feel like going?”

“Can Gwen come?”

Blake looked at Gwen trying to gouge her reaction.

“If she wants to come.” Blake said locking eyes with Gwen.

“Please Gwen…. Please.” The little girl begged.

“Sure, I mean if you are certain that Luke won’t mind.”

“Not at all darling.” Blake replied smiling at the woman.

Gwen had just finished plaiting Ava’s hair when the little girl jumped up and ran to the mirror. Her little hand feeling the twists in her hair. She ran back to her Dad and looked him in the eyes.

“Daddy can Gwen do my hair every day?”

“No, baby. Maybe she’ll teach me some styles though.” Blake replied looking over at the blonde woman.

“Sure.”

“Gwen come look at my room!” Ava shouted grabbing Gwen’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

Blake chuckled at his daughter’s enthusiasm. She had really taken a liking to Gwen. While the girls were gone, Blake took out his phone and shot a text over to Luke letting him know he was bringing a plus one.

Blake traced the girls’ footsteps and found them sat in Ava’s room. She had handed Gwen a doll and they were both sat cross legged on the floor playing with Barbies.

“Ava, you’re going to have to let Miss Gwen go, she probably has things to do.” Blake said watching the girls.

Gwen smiled down at the doll, her cheeks turning a deep rogue.

“No. I don’t want her to go. Please don’t go.” Ava said, her bottom lip protruding into a deathly pout.

“Maybe, I can come back another day. And you’ll see me tonight.” Gwen supplied.

Ava nodded as she stood up and walked over to Gwen. The little girl wrapped her arms around Gwen and held her tight. Gwen did the same; she could feel the tears starting to run down her face.

“Hey Ava, we have to take her home anyway so don’t get too upset.” Blake said leading the way downstairs.  “Sorry about her. She’s never been this clingy. But she’s really taken a liking to you.”

“I like her too. Her Dad’s not that bad either.” Gwen teased.

 

Blake had just pulled up outside the only hotel in town. Gwen was prepared to climb out of Blake’s truck when he spoke up.

“Do you want me to collect you tonight? You don’t have to come. But I don’t mind collecting you.” Blake asked.

“Would you mind picking me up? My cars broke.”

“Broke how?”

“Won’t start.”

“Daddy fixes cars.” Ava’s small voice came from the back seat.

“I can take a look if you want.” Blake questioned.

“I don’t want to bother you. I can just call a tow or something.”

“The nearest mechanic is in the next town. I don’t mind.”

“O-okay. Yeah.” Gwen nodded.

Blake got out of the truck and reached in the back to pull Ava out. He set her on the floor and watched as she ran to the reception area of the hotel.

Gwen led Blake to her car and watched as he popped the hood.

“I’m going to get changed… Are you okay? Do you need my keys?”

Blake pulled out her car keys and dangled them in the air.

“Wow you really did look after me last night.”

Blake let out a deep chuckle as Gwen went to get changed.  Gwen came out a few minutes and saw Ava sat on the floor drawing patterns into the dust. Gwen had changed into denim shorts with a tank top. She sat next to Ava and watched Blake. His muscles rippled under his shirt as he moved.

“Do you like my Daddy?” Ava asked out of the blue.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Gwen replied.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure…”

The little girl stood up and put her mouth to Gwen’s ear as she whispered.

“Daddy says he likes you. But I’m not meant to tell you.” Ava said pulling away giggling.

Gwen couldn’t stop smiling as she looked back over at Blake. She had no idea what he was doing but there was a lot of banging and probably a lot of swearing under his breath. Not long later, a woman who was the receptionist at the hotel came out with three glasses.

“Hey guys thought you could use some homemade lemonade.”

“Thanks Viv.” Came Blake’s voice as he walked over to them.

“No problem, you know what Chuck’s like with his lemonade.”

Ava and Gwen accept the drinks and continued to draw in the sand while Blake fixed Gwen’s car.

About an hour later, Blake walked over to the two girls.

“Okay the cars fixed. Next time you should go to an official salesman.”

“Noted. What should I wear tonight?”

“That’s fine, there’s going to be a big bonfire so you should stay warm.” Blake replied scooping Ava up and popping her on his shoulders. Ava’s girly giggle echoed through the air.

“We’ll come get you around six. Say bye Ava.”

The little girl waved furiously at Gwen as Blake set her in her car seat. Gwen waved back and watched as Blake drove away. She couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Leave the night on by Sam Hunt (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuMiMBjcvWU)

**_ Chapter Two _ **

 

It was just before six and Blake had parked his car outside the hotel. Ava was currently having a nap in the back seat. Blake watched as Gwen stepped out of her apartment and looked around before noticing Blake’s truck. She made her way over and climbed in.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself.” Gwen replied.

“You looking forward to tonight?”

“I’m a bit nervous. I’ve never been to a thing like this before. Promise you’ll stay with me?”

“That’s the best promise I’ve ever made.”

Blake pulled up outside a giant ranch. Gwen was mesmerised by the beauty of it. The stars glistening in the dark night sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but the light sparkling off the stars acted as a moon guiding the way up Luke’s property. Blake climbed out of his truck and went around to Gwen’s side opening the door for her. She waited by the side of the truck as Blake scooped out a sleeping Ava.

Blake held out his spare hand and felt an electric shock as Gwen placed her small hand in his. They walked up the steps and Blake rang the doorbell and waited. A woman slightly taller than Gwen answered the door. Her long brown hair was tied back and she had a big smile on her face.

“Luke said you were bringing a plus one. I had no idea it would be someone we didn’t know” The woman said softly as she hugged Blake.

“Caroline this is Gwen, Gwen this is Caroline. Luke’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gwen mumbled as Caroline hugged Gwen close.

“She still sleeping?” Caroline asked nodding at Ava.

Blake nodded and Caroline held her arms out for Ava. Blake gently shook his head and led them into living room. The French doors were open and the smell of smoke from the fire danced through the house. Blake set Ava down on the couch and used one of Caroline’s boy’s blankets to cover her up.

“Come on let’s go meet Luke now that you’re sober and awake.”

“Wait, he saw me while I was asleep?!” Gwen asked shocked.

“Yeah he came by the bar the other night.”

Blake took Gwen’s hand and helped her down the stairs and into the current alcoholic zone.

“It dies down out here when the kids are awake.”

“So, people stop drinking?” Gwen asked with her eyebrow raised.

“No, but they aren’t as loud and we all sit around the fire and tell stories or sing songs. So, I hope you have a good singing voice.”

“Oh, no I’m not singing in front of people. No way.” Gwen repeated.

Blake chuckled and led Gwen over to a large group of men and women.

“Hey guys this is Gwen, she’s new in town.” Blake introduced.

His hand sat protectively on her lower back as people introduced themselves. He only let go of her when Luke hugged her tight.

“You look much better when you’re awake.” Luke joked.

Gwen couldn’t stop blushing and stepped closer to Blake. Feeling safe with his hand on her lower back she watched as the guys caught up. Blake handed Gwen a beer and carried on talking with his buddies.

Around an hour late a young boy came over and tugged on Blake’s leg.

“Uncle Blake, Ava’s awake and she’s shouting for someone called Gwen.” The little boys said.

Blake was shocked that his daughter was calling out for a woman she barely knows. He looked down at Gwen, and saw she was already looking up at him.

“I’ll go get…” Blake started.

“I don’t mind.” Gwen said locking eyes with him.

“Are you sure?”

“No problem.” Gwen replied heading back in the house.

While she was gone, Luke came over to Blake.

“She’s calling out for Gwen?”

Blake just nodded, slightly flabbergasted at what was happening.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. I think I like it.”

“Well she’s not really had a woman in her life.”

“And then she basically threw Anna out when I brought her round once. But she loves Gwen.” Blake said, his fingers running through his curls.

When Blake turned around to look for Gwen he saw her walking towards him with a still sleepy Ava in her arms. Ava looked up at her Dad and gave him the best innocent smile she could muster.

“Hey Ava, I think Bo is playing with Tate, do you want to join them?”

Ava nodded her head before wiggling her legs. Gwen set Ava on the floor and watched as she ran off to find Bo and Tate.  Blake was still looking at Gwen, appreciating the way her top stretched across her chest and the way her shorts hugged her derriere. Luke handed the couple a new bottle of beer each and Blake eyed him suspiciously.

“Come on man. You’ve had more than one bottle while being here with Ava.”

“I know, but I’m driving Gwen home.”

“You don’t mind staying here do you darlin’?” Luke said looking at Gwen.

Gwen felt on the spot but, shook her head. She didn’t really want to go back to the hotel. It always reminded her of what a mess her life was so far.

“See.” Luke said smugly.

Blake didn’t know what it was; he knew Luke was married but he didn’t like anyone calling Gwen pet names. Only he was allowed to do that. Blake put his arm over Gwen’s shoulders and leant in close to whisper in her ear.

“Are you sure you don’t mind staying?” His soft tone sending chills through her body.

She turned her head as she whispered that it was fine. The position made it look like pair were kissing or at the very least having an intimate moment.

“I knew you were hiding something from me. You’ve not known her just a day, have you? You’re lying to us. No wonder Ava likes Gwen” Luke joked.

The guys began pulling Blake’s leg about the intimacy he and Gwen shared. It wasn’t long before Gwen was dragged away by the women and was pulled into girl talk and a minor interrogation about Blake.

“When did you two meet?” Caroline asked.

“Last night I went to the bar around the corner from the hotel.” Gwen replied.

“Blake’s bar.”

“No, it was something point.”

“No, the bar is Blake’s. As in he owns it.”

“What?!” Gwen asked shocked.

“He bought it with his Dad’s will money and he’s been running it for a few years. Best bar in town.” Cindy commented.

“I didn’t know that.”  Gwen replied, looking outside.

“Then what happened?” Caroline asked.

“I got drunk and woke up in his bed.” Gwen replied sheepishly.

“Wow he moves fast.”

“Nothing happened. I woke up fully dressed.”

“Ava’s taken a liking to you too. Not just Blake.” Cindy pointed out.

“Yeah, she was in the room when I woke up this morning and shouted for Blake then ever since she’s been my best friend. Blake said it’s not usual?” Gwen questioned.

“No, he had a girlfriend when Ava was about two and Ava refused to go near her and cried every time the girl went near Blake. He ended up breaking up with her because Ava’s his priority.”

“What happened to Ava’s mom? Does she still see her?” Gwen asked, her curiosity peaking.

“He hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Blake’s a full-time Dad. It’s his decision to tell you why. But if you’re interested in Blake you need to know his daughter is going to be around a lot.”

“That’s absolutely fine with me.” Gwen shrugged.

“Yeah, until she’s ill. She’s a little terror when she’s ill or hyper.” Cindy chimed in; knowing from experience.

“I think I could handle it. I’m sure Blake’s got his eyes on anyone else but me, anyways. He’s just being a good person.”

“Honey, Blake hasn’t brought a woman to one of these things since Luke started them three years ago.” Caroline explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d say he likes you girl.” Cindy chuckled.

Gwen just blushed.

“Who likes who?” Blake said stepping behind Gwen.

“Oh, Ava likes Bo” Caroline shrugged.

Gwen’s face was crimson.

“Well yeah, they’ve like each other since I can remember.” Blake chuckled. “Luke says the stories and stuff are going to start so bring your drinks and round up the kids.”

Blake led Gwen back outside. Ava was sat next to Bo on the floor on top of an old blanket. She turned around and smiled when she saw her Dad and Gwen together. Blake sat down in a lounge chair and Gwen was about to sit down in the empty one next to him, when, Ava ran up behind her and pushed her over to Blake. The shock of Ava’s hands on the back of her legs left Gwen off guard and she fell forward slightly her hands landing on Blake’s thighs to stop herself from falling.

“Ava?” Blake questioned.

“Sit with Daddy!” Ava commanded.

Gwen flushed and looked over at Blake who opened his arms for Gwen. She sat on his lap, not wanting to put her full weight on him and hurt him. She didn’t have a choice however, when her pulled her legs across his, her head fell on his chest and his hands stroked up and down the smooth skin of her leg. 

When everyone was settled, Blake started telling stories from when he was younger, most of them involved Blake. Every time Blake laughed, his chest would rumble and Gwen’s body vibrated as her smile brightened. Ava couldn’t help but smile at her Dad and looked back over at her uncle.

Luke started telling a story about the time he and Blake hijacked Blake’s Dad’s truck.

“So, we were what fifteen, sixteen.” Luke said looking at Blake for confirmation; at his nod, he continued the story. “We were bored and decided it would be a good idea to take the truck for a spin and so there we were driving up to my Granddaddy’s ranch. We saw the lake and decided to check the feeders in the lake.”

“Yeah what he’s not telling yall is that the lake was full of catfish and he was the one driving. So, we got out to check the feeders and as we were looking over at the catfish we felt like something was coming towards us. We turned around and jumped out of the way just in time to watch the truck go straight into the water. The fish loved it. My Dad not so much” Blake continued the story.

Gwen burst out laughing as well as everyone else. Her head tilting up to look at Blake. His dusty blue eyes filled with joy.

“Hey Luke play us a song.” Cindy requested.

“Yeah, Daddy.” Bo chimed in.

Luke nodded and vanished getting his guitar. He returned not long later and the kids swarmed around Luke and he began strumming on his guitar.

 _They roll the sidewalks in this town_ __  
All up after the sun goes down  
They say nothin' good happens here  
When midnight rolls around  
But layin' down would be in vain  
I can't sleep with you on my brain  
And I ain't anywhere close to tired  
Your kiss has got me wired

Luke’s southern twang came through as he started the song. The people joining in singing along. Blake knew Luke expected him to sing the next verse and he also had an inkling as to why Luke chose this song. Especially since there are a billion songs he could have chosen. When Luke finished his verse, he continued to play the guitar and looked at Blake with knowing eyes.

Sighing Blake continued the song.

 _Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis_ __  
High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight  
It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again  
We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane  
The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train  
We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind  
We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on  
We can leave the night on

Blake looked down at Gwen as he sang and saw the warmth in her chocolate orbs. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he and Luke continued to sing the song together. His calloused hand slowly stroking her leg.

Now all the stars are turnin’ blue                                                                                                                                                                   Just kissed the clock 2:22                                                                                                                            Baby, I know what you’re wishin’ for                                                                                                 I’m wishin’ for it too                                                                                                                            Now all the lights are flashin’ gold                                                                                                      Nobody cares how fast we go                                                                                                           Our soundtrack’s in the stereo This DJ’s on a roll                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Gwen smiled up at Blake as he sang and thanked the heavens for this moment. Everyone threw song requests at Blake and Luke and they obliged; enjoying the time spent with their friends and family. Blake noticed goose bumps appearing on Gwen’s legs and slowly slid his jacket off, placing it on top of her legs. She gave him a heart stopping smile before bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing the knuckles as a small _thank you_ gesture.

The sky was getting even darker, if that was possible and the stars looked like millions of floating lights. Gwen noticed the fireflies flying around and soon the kids were running after them and laughing while the adults continued to sing songs. Blake caught Gwen singing along a few times and smiled at her innocence.

Time was moving along and people started leaving, heading home with flat out kids. A few people were staying at Luke’s; Blake and Gwen included.

“Hey guys do you mind doubling up? We’re running out of space.” Luke asked.

Blake looked at Gwen gouging her reaction first before nodding his head. Luke led them to the last spare room, a small three quarter bed was placed in the centre of the room. Luke left the two to get ready for bed.

“Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?” Blake asked, not wanting to be too forward with Gwen.

“Only if I can borrow your shirt” Gwen winked.

Blake stripped his shirt first and chucked it over at Gwen who turned her back to him and began undoing her own top. Slipping his giant red plaid shirt on before pulling her shorts down. When she turned back around Blake was laid in bed looking at her. A chill suddenly swept through the room causing Gwen to hurry and climb into bed. She didn’t realise how close she was to Blake until she looked up and their noses were practically touching.  Gwen flushed but her eyes refused to move away.

“So, what’s your story Blake Shelton?” She whispered not moving away from him.

She could feel his warm breath hitting her face as he thought of an answer.

“I’m a single Dad. Born and raised in the country. Family means everything to me. My daughter means everything to me.” He began.

“What happened to her mom?” Gwen asked, as the words left her mouth she felt Blake tense up.

“I got out of town and I was trying to make a music career for myself in Nashville. I thought I was doing well and went out to celebrate. We went to a bar and got completely sloshed and I hooked up with this woman. Miranda. We had a one night stand.  I never saw her after, she did the… What do you girls call it? The walk of shame. Left at four in the morning thinking I was asleep but I watched her leave. Didn’t hear from since that night. Then about nine or ten months later I get this call from a hospital saying I have a daughter and the mother wants to put her up for adoption but I need to sign away my parental rights. I’d lost my Dad not long before that and I knew he would want me to be in her life. So, I went back to Nashville and filled out the forms I was back here the next day with a brand-new baby girl and not a clue how to raise her. But my mom and Luke helped out a lot and then I decided I needed a steady job. I bought the bar I used to work at as a kid cause the old owner wanted to retire. Ava’s not seen or heard from her mom since the day she was born. I’m not sorry about that; because if her mom can leave her new-born baby alone in a hospital room, a few hours after giving birth, she doesn’t decide to be in Ava’s life.”

“That must have been a lot for you to handle. Ava’s lucky to have you in her life, Blake.”

“I’m lucky to have her. I like you Gwen. I know I’ve known you for a short time. But with you things are different. Heck, Ava is different around you. But if you aren’t looking for something serious I need to know now.” Blake explained.

“I don’t know what I’m looking for Blake, I know with you I feel complete in a way. Even so I can’t do a one night stand. I’m not that kind of girl. I like you too. And I like Ava. Maybe we can see where this goes?”

“I’d like that. I’d also like to take you on a date… If you would like to of course.”

“I would love to” Gwen replied, smiling up at Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter @foreverluu_  
> Sorry about the third verse of the song the layout won't let correct it even though it's right in the draft.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, I got distracted with my birthday and travelling back home to see my family. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow / today.

**_ Chapter Three _ **

The sun was dancing high in the sky, as everyone bustled around to get ready for the day. Luke and Caroline had made enough food to feed the whole town and were smiling as their friends popped their heads in to see what the smell was. Smoke was still coming off the fire and the beer had been moved out of the reach of children and tempted hands.

Blake had woken up at around three in the morning, when he heard the door slowly open and small footsteps hit the wooden floor. As soon as the two small hands hit his back he knew Ava had had a bad dream. He scooped her up and put her in the middle of him and Gwen. He knew with Ava being here he wouldn’t wake up with Gwen’s head on his chest. He was slightly disappointed but he was sure there would be another time where he would wake up with her practically laying on top of him.

When he woke up several hours later, Gwen had her arms wrapped around Ava and Ava’s head was buried in Gwen’s chest their matching blonde hair tangled along the pillow. Gwen’s eyes slowly opened as her brows creased. Her chocolate brown orbs met his Caribbean blue ones and a small smile appeared on her face.

“We have to stop sleeping together, before our date.” She whispered.

Blake couldn’t reply, he was too overwhelmed with emotion at the sight in front of him. This was his ideal image of a family. A family where Ava had a loving mother and he had a beautiful wife to tease him. Blake climbed out of bed and quickly put his jeans back on before heading downstairs leaving Gwen and Ava in bed. Gwen didn’t know what to do she couldn’t move because she didn’t want to wake Ava. But she wanted to know if she had upset him. She was only teasing him. Sighing Gwen tried to close her eyes and get a few more hours shut eye.

Blake headed down stairs and found Luke. After a quick shoulder tap and gesturing his head to the next room the two men were left alone.

“What’s up bro?” Luke asked, his face happy and carefree.

“I think I have a problem.”

“With what? Or with who?”

“Gwen.”

“What’s up did you find out she doesn’t wear satin panties?” Luke joked wondering what had his friend so high strung.

“I think I’m falling for her.”

“What?”

“She’s laid in bed with Ava right now and all I could think about is waking up to that sight most mornings.”

“That’s not a bad thing. Ohhh” Luke replied realising what’s wrong with his friend. “Man, she’s not like Miranda. She’s not going to leave you and Ava and she’s not going to get pregnant and leave you with the baby. You hardly know her but she’s nothing like what Miranda was.  Come on we all went to school with Miranda. She would do anything as long as it served her better. Have you told her about Miranda?”

“I told her a bit. I don’t know I’m just scared I guess I don’t want to lose her and I don’t want to hurt Ava.”

“Take a breath man. Spend some time with her, you, her, and Ava and see what happens. You’ve known her two days and you’re getting ahead of yourself. Just relax and get to know each other.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I am.” Luke smirked back before leaving the room.

When Blake returned to his room he saw Ava sprawled out on bed but no sign of Gwen or her belongings. He ran downstairs and popped his head in the kitchen and saw no sign of her. Blake looked frantically trying to find this woman.

“Blake… She set off walking. She looked teary eyed.”  Caroline said carrying Bo into the kitchen.

Blake paused and looked back between the possible future love of his life (Gwen) and his life (Ava).

“We have her” Caroline replied.

Blake grabbed his keys and ran out of the house. Climbing into the car as fast as he could and driving down the path. He found Gwen near the end of the path crouched over. Panic flooded Blake’s body as he pulled up next to Gwen and jumped out of the truck. He rushed over to Gwen and crouched in front of her, his hand gently resting in her back.

“Gwen? Are you okay?” Blake asked.

Gwen nodded as she held onto her own ribs.

“Gwen?”

She stood up and took a deep breath before wiping her eyes clear of tears.

“Sorry. I’m good.”

“Where were you going?”

“Home or to the hotel anyway.”

“Why did you rush off? I would have taken you back.”

“You left me in bed alone. After I teased you. You just got up and left.” Gwen replied with anger coursing through her.

“I… Shit. It’s not what you think.”

“How do you know what I’m thinking.”

“I don’t you’re right. Just let me explain. Please.”

Gwen looked at Blake expectantly. Blake’s hand rubbed through his hair a few times before he let out a big sigh.

“I left you this morning because I needed to talk to Luke. Seeing you this morning with Ava wrapped up in bed made me have feelings and got me thinking.” Blake let out a large sigh, “I started to think about spending the rest of my life waking up to you in my bed and all the things we could do. I started thinking what it would be like to have a proper family; for Ava to have a mother. And then I started to think about you leaving us or worse yet you getting pregnant and leaving me with another baby not that I would ever regret another baby. But I started to panic. But Luke made me see sense. Showed me how you weren’t like Miranda and that this is just the start.”

“I thought you had a one night stand with Miranda?”

“I did. What I didn’t tell you was that I knew her from school; we all did. But Luke’s right. You are different.”

“I’m sorry I jumped the gun. I usually attract jerks. That’s what my mom says anyway.”

“I don’t think I’m a jerk.” Blake smiled back. “How about I take you back we grab Ava and I’ll take you back to the hotel and maybe tomorrow we can go to the fair?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

 

Gwen and Blake headed back up to Luke’s and picked up Ava. She was wide awake by now.

“Hey Ava, we’re going to drop Gwen off home then go down to the bar for a bit okay?”

“Okay daddy. Can Gwen come to the bar?”

“Baby, Gwen has some stuff to do but we’re going to see her tomorrow and go to the fair together okay?”

Ava nodded her head and walked out to the truck. Luke gave Blake a thumb up and waved over at Gwen watching them head out.

Blake was stood in the bar pulling some pints for the regulars. Ava was sat at the bar with her Kayla doll and her colouring book. Scribbling away Ava entertained herself while Blake tried to clear his head. All he could think about was Gwen.

Gwen was heading towards her car when Chuck came out of reception.

“Hey Gwen, I heard you are staying in town?”

“Yeah, I’m going to see if I can get a job, to make the plan more permanent.”

“Try Blake’s bar. He could do with the help, especially since Ava still isn’t at nursery yet.”

“I might give it a go. Thank you chuck.”

“Not a problem girl, you know use small towns like to stick together. Viv wanted me to invite you to our son’s football game next Friday. It’s a big event everyone will be going.”

“That sounds great. I’m up for that.”

Chuck nodded before turning away and heading back to the hotel. Gwen climbed in her car and made her way into town looking for a job. She didn’t really want to ask Blake especially since things with them were coming out really good but at this rate she wouldn’t have a choice.

Blake was sat at the bar watching Ava draw. He loved the way her tongue would stick out as she concentrated and the way everything she drew was something that inspired her. He loved his little girl and wasn’t prepared to hurt her in anyway.

“Gwen!” Came Ava’s loud squeal.

Too small to climb off the stool Blake watched as her little legs kicked on the chair, excitement filling her body.

“Hey sorry to interrupt. I wanted to know if you had any jobs available.” Gwen’s voice was timid.

“Hey, yeah come on in, take a seat.”

Gwen sat on a chair across from Ava and kept her gaze on Blake.

“Are you looking for full time or part time?”

“Full time if possible.”

“Yeah, I can fit you in. When can you start?”

“Now if you want.”

Blake looked around at the nearly empty bar.

“Sure. I can make sure you know how to make drinks. Come ‘round here.” Blake lifted the end of the bar up and watched as Gwen ducked under his arm.

Her side brushed his as she moved back.

“Daddy, can I have Kool aid?”

“Yeah darling, I’ll get you one in a sec.”

Blake vanished through a door and came back through holding a Kool aid and an apron. He chucked the apron at Gwen and passed the drink to the Ava. Gwen quickly tied the string on the apron and waited for her next instruction.

Blake and Gwen went through the drinks several times and when Blake was happy she understood how to do the drinks he simply came around to the front of the bar and sat next to Ava.  He checked the time and started to get ready for the after-work rush. He flicked the music on and sat back down next to Ava looking at her drawings.

 The rush soon arrived and Gwen seemed to managed it well. She ended up tying her hair up as she ran around making drinks and small talk with customers. To say Blake was impressed was an understatement. If anything, he was falling for her more.

Gwen moved around the bar with practised ease. Blake ended up moving behind the bar as Gwen went along and collected the empty glasses. Daz was helping people set up on the stage to sing their hearts out and mostly give bad renditions. Gwen had a smile on her face the whole night and Blake had his eyes on her too.

By the time they closed up, Gwen was sat on a stool gently rubbing her foot. Sarah had swung by earlier and took Ava home.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I just don’t think stilettos were a good choice today. I’m surprised my feet aren’t bleeding.” Gwen said.

“Do you want a lift home?”

“No I think I’ll have a nice walk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow Blake. Maybe after the fair we can woke out a rota?”

“We’ll do the rota Monday and I’ll sort out payments then too. You have enough to get you by until the end of the week?”

“Yeah I do. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Blake.”

“See you later, Gwen”

Gwen walked out of the bar wincing with every step, by the time she got to the end of the street Gwen relented and took off her shoes. Just as she was about to cross the road a car pulled up next to her. Gwen was prepared to run but once she saw Blake’s friendly smile her body practically swooned towards him. He rolled down the window and Gwen leant her head in.

“Get in.” Blake commanded.

“I can’t let you keep driving me everywhere. It’s going to give you the wrong idea.”

“You can. I don’t mind.”

“You should be heading home with Ava.”

“Ava is fast asleep and if I told her I was late home because I was with you I’m pretty sure she would be picking out bridesmaid dresses. Get in.”

“Fine but I’ll give you some money for petrol.”

Blake practically growled at Gwen and watched as she walked around to the passenger’s side of the car.

The drive was quiet, Gwen had her shoes in her lap and her head lolled as Blake turned onto her road.  When he parked, Gwen reached into her back pocket taking some money out.

“You aren’t giving me any money.”

“I have to pay you somehow Blake.”

“Kiss me” Blake replied.

Gwen met his eyes, making sure he was serious before slowly nodding and leaning in. Their lips were millimetres apart when Gwen gasped and pulled away quickly climbing out of Blake’s truck and running back to her apartment without a word.

Blake silently watched her move, as if she’d seen a ghost.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner, I forgot it was mothers day on Sunday. I know this chapter is shorter but it's more of a filler. I hope you enjoy it.

Blake pulled up outside the local hotel, Ava was as excited as ever to see Gwen again. He hoped that what happened yesterday wouldn’t affect them today. Especially since he’d promised Ava they would see Gwen and spend the day at the fair with her.

The sun was shining high in the sky which was an expected sight. It was so different to the storm clouds a few nights ago, the night he met Gwen. Blake looked at Ava then at the door. Was it wrong to use Ava to sweeten the surprise?

“Come on Ava, let’s go get Miss Gwen.” Blake said climbing out of the truck and helping Ava down from the back.

The slowly walked to the front door, Blake paused for a second, taking in a few deep breaths before he knocked. Ava however, had a different plan. Her small hand tapped on the door. Blake could hear shuffling and then the dead bolt unlocking and then suddenly his day got brighter. Gwen was stood in her denim shorts and a plaid shirt.

“Gwen, are you ready to go to the fair? It’s starting soon!” Ava squealed.

Gwen quickly looked at Blake before looking back down at Ava.

“Of course, I am” Ava pulled Gwen’s arm ready to go. Gwen just managed to pull on the door handle making sure her door was locked. Blake followed the two girls with a big smile on his face.

“Daddy says I can have candy floss and go on the rides and and…”

“Slow down Ava, you haven’t even had any sugar yet and you sound like you’ve had it all morning.” Blake said turning onto the road behind the fair.

“I want Gwen to get me out” Ava decided as Blake parked the car.

Gwen looked at Blake for permission before climbing out of the car and helping Ava out. Blake didn’t know how to act with Gwen. Since they picked her up she had been acting the same as usual but he knew they would have to talk about last night. For now, he would try and make sure she enjoyed the day as much as Ava was.

Ava had managed to eat a her candyfloss in what seemed like seconds. Gwen was pulling bits off of Blake’s after she refused to let him buy her one. They decided to share. Blake had a balloon in one hand while Gwen walked around with a teddy that Ava had won. His daughter seemed to be having the best time.

He remembered when he brought her to the fair for the first time, she was three and wasn’t really sure what was happening. She ran away from the clowns and cowered behind his tree like legs.  Now she was like a tyrant running ahead and spotting things she wanted to play. From Hook a Duck to going on the bouncy castle. Where had the time gone?

“Daddy! Can me and Gwen go on this?” Ava asked, pulling Blake out of his thoughts.

He looked at where Ava’s tiny finger was pointing and let out a chuckle. Of course, his daughter wanted to go on the teacups. Blake let out a deep chuckle and looked over at Gwen.

“Do you want to?” Blake asked Gwen.

“I don’t mind. If this little bunny wants to go on it, I’ll keep her company. Besides I don’t think tall cowboys like you will fit on them.” Gwen teased.

“Daddy’s been on it before. Nanny has pictures” Ava interrupted.

Blake’s face flushed crimson.

“I’m going to need to see those pictures” Gwen replied smiling over at Blake.

“You can see them when you come to my mom’s for Sunday dinner” Blake replied.

“Fine.” Gwen smiled at Blake.

_What the heck did I just do?_ Blake chastised himself as he thought about the questions his Mama was going to ask.

Blake gave the man running the ride some money and watched as Gwen eyed him suspiciously. Blake didn’t stop staring at Gwen as she climbed into the cup and made sure Ava was securely buckled in. She was like a natural mother figure to Ava. And Ava adored Gwen anyone could see that. And the way Ava’s hair matched Gwen’s, long, blonde and flowing it was like they were mother and daughter. Blake snapped some pictures of the two while thinking about what a son or daughter with Gwen would look like. Would they have her brown eyes or his blue? Would they have straight blonde hair or curly brown hair?

Blake was pulled out of his train of thought when Gwen climbed out of the teacup with Ava in her arms. Blake felt like his heart had stopped beating at the sight.

“I’m dizzy daddy” Ava said when Gwen was stood next to Blake.

“Do you want Daddy to carry you?” Blake asked.

“No, I want mommy Gwen to carry me” Ava said snuggling into Gwen’s neck.

Her hand holding onto Gwen’s ear. Blake noticed the look of shock and fear in her eyes at Ava’s words. What had he expected. No one would want to be with a single dad. Women wanted their own babies not to raise someone else’s.

“Shall we get some food?” Blake asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

“Sure” Gwen replied following Blake.

Blake led them to a bench where a food stand was set up a few feet away.

“I’m going to Anna’s hotdogs for me and Ava, what do you want?” Blake asked looking down at Gwen.

“I can get my own when you come back.”

“Gwen…”

The way his voice echoed through Gwen’s body made her want to roll over and do anything he said.

“Just a hotdog with mustard and tomato sauce please.” Gwen replied.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off Blake as he joined the growing que.

“Do you love Daddy?” Ava asked Gwen out of the blue.

“I-I I’m falling for him.” Gwen replied.

“I think he loves you. He talks about you a lot like he talks about me and he messes up his words when Uncle Luke talks about you. And when you left Uncle Luke’s he got so scared like when I runaway and he can’t see me.” Ava replied.

“I-I” Gwen froze as she looked at Blake talking to a man.

No… No, please No. Gwen thought to herself as the men turned to walk her way.

Gwen could hear her blood banging through her body. Her heart pounding fast as they got closer to her.

“Gwen?” Blake asked as he reached her.

He noticed how her eyes were glazed and her skin was as white as snow. She seemed frozen in place. Her eyes locked on the man next to him. A newbie in town who wanted directions.

“Gwen…” Blake said trying to reach her. “Hey man, sorry my girl needs me. Do you mind asking someone else?”

Blake watched the man turn around and ask another person for the directions he needed. Blake took Ava off Gwen’s lap and handed her, her hotdog. His hand rested on Gwen’s knee as he calmly called her name.

Gwen was frozen. She couldn’t move she couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was drowning only without the water like something heavy was pushing on her lungs and she couldn’t fight it. And then she felt something warm on her knees and it spread through her body. The sound of rushing blood died down and she focused on the strong country accent calling her name.

Gwen suddenly gulped down deep breaths trying to get as much air in her lungs as she could take. Her eyes were constant streams of tears and her body was shaking relentlessly.

Blake pulled her in close and held her tight as she shook in his arms. Her hand fisting his top trying to make sure she was safe.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many people really like this story! It's crazy.

**_ Chapter Five _ **

Blake passed Ava his phone and instructed her to call Luke. He knew his best friend would be at the fair with his family and they wouldn’t mind watching Ava while Blake tried to find out what was happening with Gwen.

This was the second time in two days that Gwen had freaked out and gone pale. At first, he thought it was because he had tried to kiss her and she wasn’t ready for that yet. But now seeing her reaction to the man that had come near her Blake knew it was something bigger. Now all her had to do was convince Gwen that it was okay to talk to him about it.

Blake felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and looked up from his place in front of Gwen, his eyes meeting Blake’s. Luke simply nodded and scooped Ava up.

“Shall we go find Auntie Caroline and the boys?” Luke asked the little girl.

“Yeah! Can I have more candyfloss?”

“Of course, you can darlin’”

Blake watched as his best friend walked away with Ava; he moved his attention back to Gwen and started to stand. Gwen’s hands reached out for him immediately. Blake helped Gwen up and held her close as he led her back to the truck. Instead of climbing into the mechanical beast and driving somewhere else, Blake pulled the tailgate down and helped Gwen into the bed of the truck, he joined her shortly after. They sat in silence for a few moments as he waited for her to speak.

After what seemed like hours of not speaking and just listening to the children’s laughter nearby; Blake looked at Gwen before taking her hand in his and gently squeezed it before he began talking. Sensing this was going to be a rough topic.

“What’s going on Gwen?”

“I-I” Gwen paused.

“Gwen, it’s okay. I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt you.”

“At… At college, before I moved here I started dating this guy. At first it was great you know like rainbows and flowers. But I didn’t feel the zing. I didn’t feel anything. No connection.”

“Right, so I guess you broke up with him?”

Gwen was in her own world; missing what Blake said completely. She paused for a second before continuing.

“When I met you… I felt this weird floating sensation and all I wanted to do was talk to you. And then I met Ava and it just kind of fell into place. I started falling for you. I knew I already loved Ava. How can anyone not love her? But with him… I didn’t feel any of that. I felt like I was a trophy. A possession. So, I broke up with him and he started threatening me and said that if I didn’t go back out with him he would hurt me. So, I agreed and about a day later I was on my way here. But now he’s found me. When you were going to kiss me the other night, I swear I saw him in the bushes and the man you were speaking to today he looked so much like him. And now I’ve ruined Ava’s day at the fair.”

“Gwen breathe. Take a break. You didn’t ruin her day. She’s just happy to spend the day with you. She idolises you. And to be honest I can see why.”

“Blake… What do I do?”

“If you’re scared of him, for your life, you can stay with me and Ava and I’ll make sure you are safe. We can go to the sheriff. We’ll figure this out.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being with me.”

“Don’t you see? I don’t want to be anywhere without you.”

Gwen looked into Blake’s eyes and saw something she’d never seen there before. Unable to put a name on it she smiled up at the man that her heart had already deemed her hero.

Blake felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket.

_I’m fine with Ava for the rest of the day. She’s putting the boys in their places. I’ll drop her off at about 7- Luke_

Blake smiled ta Luke’s text before looking back over at Gwen. She still looked scared but she was getting her colour back.

“Luke says he’s keeping Ava for the rest of the day. Do you want to stay at mine? I’m not going to force you. But I want you to be safe.”

“I- Yeah. If you don’t mind.” Gwen replied smiling weakly at Blake.

“Let’s go get your stuff.”

Gwen nodded and followed Blake out of the bed of the truck.

 

Blake parked the truck in the hotel’s carpark and went to go see Chuck and Viv, with Gwen in tow.

“Hey guys. Gwen’s going to be staying with me for the next couple of days, or for as long as she needs so we’re going to empty the room. You can open it up again for renting.”

“Is everything okay?” Viv asked, concern laced in her voice.

“Yeah, Ava just wants to spend more time with Gwen. I’m being replaced.” Blake joked.

Gwen stood silently behind Blake. Scared that if she spoke she would break down into tears.

“Here take some of this I know how much Gwen and Ava love it” Chuck said holding out a sealed pitcher of homemade lemonade.

Blake took it from the man, smiling at him as he followed Gwen out of the reception.

Blake had never been in Gwen’s room, he let out a nervous chuckle as Gwen opened the door. He wasn’t expecting the peaks of clothes and the amount of shoes scattered around the room. Blake stood and watched as Gwen pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and opened it up picking clothes up and messily throwing them in.

“Sorry about the mess. Every time I know I’m going to see you I suddenly hate all the clothes I own.” Gwen said sheepishly smiling up at Blake.

“I know the feeling. I think I try on at least three shirts before coming to see you. I think Ava thinks I’m going crazy.”

Gwen picked up a pile of clothes and moved back over to her suitcase. She hadn’t realised she’d dropped something. Blake watched as the thin lace material fell on the floor, Gwen seemed not to notice, being the gentleman he was, he scooped up the black thong and handed it to Gwen. He liked to watch the way her cheeks would turn a light shade of pink when she was embarrassed and a shade of red when she was tipsy.  He loved a lot of things about this woman.

When Gwen had packed one case Blake would take it out to the truck and come and claim the next one. Three suitcases later he watched as Gwen wobbled out of the hotel with a gym back heaving with things. Automatically Blake took the bag off Gwen, he noticed the way her shoulder sagged in relief. He couldn’t stop smiling as he waited for Gwen in the car.

Gwen climbed into the car and her body seemed to melt into the seat. Blake started the drive back to his house. Occasionally letting his eyes rest on Gwen. She deemed stressed and wound up and he didn’t like that. Checking his watch, he still had a good four hours until Ava came home. Smiling as he parked the truck and his idea formed in his mind.

Gwen insisted on helping Blake unload the car, reluctantly Blake let her, and noticed the wincing she made as she lifted her bag up.

“Give it here.” He commanded.

“I got it.”

“I can see you’re in pain.”

“It’s just a little back ache.”

“Exactly this isn’t going to help.”

Sighing Gwen passed the bag to Blake and reached into his front pocket to get his keys. Blake froze at her touch before he realised what she was doing. Glad he didn’t make a fool of himself. Gwen’s bags were set in Blake’s room. Gwen looked around and tried to figure out how this was going to work.

“I can sort a bed out for the play room or you can stay with me, like when we stayed at Luke’s.” Blake said from his place on the door frame.

He pushed his body off the frame and headed towards Gwen. His hand resting on her hip.

“Are you sure? I’m a cuddler.” Gwen whispered.

“Me too.”

“Okay. Should I unpack?”

“Unpack later….”

Blake moved his hand along Gwen’s back loving the way her back arched against him.

“Let me give you a massage. See if we can get rid of that back ache”

Gwen couldn’t speak. Instead she slowly nodded her head and felt Blake’s fingers graze against her skin as he pulled her shirt over her head. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bed; waiting for her to lay down. Once she was laid on the soft duvet, she felt the bed dip and Blake joined her. He straddled her waist, his bum resting atop of hers. Avoiding putting all his weight on her. His hands followed the ridges of her spine and ribs as he added pressure. Listening to the small whimpers and moans she let out.

After half an hour Gwen told Blake it was his turn slightly confused he let Gwen up. He didn’t expect to feel her small hands on his shoulders pushing him down. Once he was laid down he felt Gwen rest her body weight on him. It was a comfortable feeling.  Her hands were like magic as she moved them around his back, unable to stop the sounds leaving his mouth.

Gwen and Blake leapt up off each other when the door opened. Gwen coward while Blake looked at the intruder. Seeing Luke with a shocked expression on his face and a very pale Ava in his arms.

“Hey sorry, Ava’s not well. She threw up at the fair and she wanted to come back home with you two.” Luke said, his face blushing as he noticed Gwen in her bra.

Blake tossed his shirt at Gwen while he reached out for his little girl.

“Shall we go lay you down?” Blake said carrying Ava to her room.

Gwen and Luke stood there awkwardly as she pulled on the shirt Blake passed her. Her cheeks were a dark shade of pink as she locked eyes with Luke.

“I see things are evolving for the two of you.”

“Yeah they are” Gwen replied thinking of Blake.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“I would never Luke.”

Luke nodded and left Gwen alone on the bed.

Gwen let her head fall onto the pillow and let her eyes shut. She opened them again when she felt the bed dip.  Blake’s face was in front of hers and she could feel his hand gently resting on her hip.

“I think I’m falling for you. I may never want to leave.” Gwen whispered as they were nose to nose.

“I think I fell for you the first night I met you. I don’t want you to leave.”

Blake moved closer licking his lips as he prepared to kiss Gwen. His attempt was thwarted when Ava’s call for him echoed into the room.

“Go … She needs you.”

Blake pushed his head closer to Gwen’s and let their lips meet.

“To be continued” Blake whispered as he went to Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think....


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plans for a story which is in some ways similar to this one and will be way longer... 
> 
> I'll try keep you updated.
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments and great feedback.

**_ Chapter Six: _ **

“Is she okay?”  Gwen asked when Blake joined her downstairs.

“She’s sick. Probably from all the sweets and stuff we let her have then Luke let her have more.”

“Will she be okay?”

“She’ll be a terror and complain and get what she wants because I can’t say no to her.” Blake sighed.

Gwen smiled up at Blake and stood on her toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“A girl would kill to have a dad like you.”

“Well, I’m not your dad but I’d look after you the same way I look after Ava. Like you’re my life.”

“I’m falling for you even more.” Gwen said, her cheeks flushing.

“Hmm. I like the sound of that. How about I make us dinner and you relax?”

“Deal.” Gwen replied moving over to the couch.

Gwen was flicking through the movie list, trying to find something to appease her until Blake came back. It was as she went pass a Disney movie she heard Ava’s little voice from behind the couch.

“Can I sit with you?” Her voice was meek and quiet.

“Of course, baby, come here.”

Gwen scooped the girl up and held her close making sure she was comfortable. Ava was laying with her body tucked against Gwen’s and her fingers softly stroking Ava’s hair.

“Are you moving in?”  Ava asked.

“Just for a little while.”

“Will my daddy still have time for me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know he really likes you and likes spending time with you but will he have time for me?”

“Baby, of course he will. He’ll still love you. He’s always going to want to spend time with you even if I’m here. And if he does happen to be busy you can spend some time with me and we can do girl things like hair and nails.”

“Are you going to be my new mommy?”

Gwen froze, unsure what to say.

“Because I really want you to be my mommy. And I think Daddy does too.” Ava admitted.

Gwen smiled and brushed her lips against Ava’s blonde locks.

Just as Gwen was about to speak Blake walked into the room.

“There’s my two girls. You feeling any better Ava?”

Ava shook her head and buried it further into Gwen’s chest.  Blake smiled at Gwen as she comforted his daughter. His heart was soaring at the feelings from watching the two.

“Ava, do you want to try have a bath?” Blake asked walking over to his daughter.

“Can Gwen, do it?”

“You’ll have to ask her.” Blake replied resting his hand on Gwen’s shoulder.

“Gwen, will you help me in the bath?” Ava asked, giving Gwen the best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, I will. You’ll have to help me though.” Gwen replied standing up with Ava.

“I can do that!” Ava replied getting excited.

Blake chuckled as he listened to their conversation as they ascended the stairs.

Upstairs Gwen turned the taps on and waited for the bath to fill, making sure to add a bit of bubble bath because every kid loves bubbles, right? Ava managed to somehow get her head stuck in her top which made Gwen chuckle as she pulled the top off Ava’s head. Gwen watched as Ava climbed into the bath and settled down in the bubbles, a giant smile gracing her face.

“Barbie!” Ava cried out.

“I’ll go get her. Don’t move.” Gwen said as she rushed into Ava’s bedroom and grabbed a few Barbie’s.

She returned and watched as Ava took off their clothes and shoes dropping them on the floor for Blake to no doubt stand on. Which is worse Lego or Barbie shoes? She’d have to ask Blake.

“Gwen, when I grow up I want to be beauty-iful like you.”

“I’m sure you will be Ava, you have your daddy’s eyes and the sweetest smile.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen lathered up Ava’s hair with soap suds and made sure to clean the rest of her body while Ava played with her Barbie’s. When Gwen was done, she helped Ava out and wrapped a big towel around her body making sure to keep her warm.  Gwen picked up most of the clothes and shoes and hung the Barbie’s over the bath to dry.

She took Ava to her room and helped her get ready for bed. At Ava’s request Gwen plaited her hair.

“Crap!” Came Blake’s loud cry.

Gwen looked down at Ava before leaving her on Blake’s bed and going to see what the commotion was about. Gwen walked into the bathroom and saw Blake gripping his foot.

“I forgot to warn you. Ava dropped all the clothes and stuff on the floor.”

“It’s okay. It’s worse than Lego if you’ve ever stood on that.”

“I can’t say I have, not got any kids in my family. Ava’s the first kid I’ve really spent time with.”

“Well, you’ll be great with your own kids.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Gwen smiled before pointing out of the bathroom and vanishing back into Blake’s bedroom. Blake followed closely and saw Ava in his bed, pretending to be asleep.

“Ava, your own bed. Gwen is going to be sharing mine.”

“But Daddy, I want to share with Gwen.”

“How about I read you a bed time story?” Gwen asked trying to help the situation.

Ava sighed and held her hands up for her dad to carry her.  

Blake tucked Ava in and kissed her head, before moving behind Gwen who was perched on the edge of Ava’s bed.

“Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Ava, she lived in a castle that was owned by her daddy the ruler of the kingdom. One day, the King went for a walk and bumped into a woman, he was really kind to her and offered her a place to stay when she got scared. When she got there and she met his daughter, the princess, and at first the woman was nervous and scared because she didn’t know what to say to the princess. But the princess made all the nerves go away and the fear and made the woman feel like she was home again. She fell in love with the princess and without meaning too she fell in love with the King. The princess was happy for her daddy and the woman because she wanted the woman to be her new mommy. When the King found out about the woman’s feelings he proposed marriage to her. Wanting to spend the rest of his life with the woman and Princess Ava. They got married and the princess wore a long pink dress and walked the woman down the aisle and smiled the whole time. The three of them lived happily ever after and in love for the rest of their lives.”

Ava was smiling and Gwen could feel Blake’s hand tracing small patterns on her back. Ava snuggled into the bed hugging a gazillion teddies. Her eyes shut and Blake turned her night light off; while Gwen kissed Ava goodnight.

They pulled the door too and Blake was looking into Gwen’s eyes, a big smile on his face and his dimples protruding. Gwen blushed as Blake led her downstairs for their meal.

Later that night Blake was laid in bed in just his boxers and Gwen was laid next to him with Blake’s shirt on and her panties. They were nose to nose and both smiling at each other.

“You look like a cyclops. I can just see one eye.” Gwen whispered, chuckling at her comment.

 Blake smiled and grabbed Gwen’s waist and pulled her even closer to him. Their lips inches apart.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“About time” Gwen teased.

Blake leant forward and let his lips meet Gwen’s for the first time. Her lips were slightly damp from her tongue dabbing out. Blake’s were dry but as their tongues danced a passionate battle his lips became slightly swollen and wet. When they pulled away, their bodies were still connected and their breaths heavy as they realised what was happening between the two.

“Daddy? I can’t sleep.” Came Ava’s little voice from outside his door.

Blake sighed before pecking Gwen’s lips a final time.

“I’m going to see if I can get her back to bed.”

“She usually sleeps in here with you, doesn’t she?”

Blake just nodded.

“Let her in we can make room. I’ll just have to cuddle with her and not you.”

“That’s not fair.” Blake sulked as he went to open the door.

Gwen just smiled at him.

Blake scooped Ava up.

“What’s up baby girl?”

“Monsters” Ava said looking over at Gwen in Blake’s bed.

“Come on we’ll go find these monsters.”

Blake took Ava to her room and after half an hour of checking under the bed and in the closet Ava was tucked back up in bed fast asleep. Blake left the landing light on so she had a bit more illumination in her room. Blake snuck back to his room and saw Gwen sat against the headboard with her phone in her hand.

When she heard the door, creak open she put her phone down and followed Blake with her eyes as he climbed back into bed next to her.

“What’s up?”

“My mom said my ex left town and that no one knows where he’s gone.” Gwen said.

Blake opened his arms for Gwen, gratefully she snuggled into his arms, her head resting on his chest as he held her tight. His lips brushed her hair just as he flicked the lamp off.

“How come you didn’t let Ava in your bed? Is it because I’m here?”

“No, God no. I always attempt at least once to get her back in her room. If it’s down to monsters, then she usually goes back to sleep after I checked.”

“You’re an amazing Dad.”

“And you’re an amazing person.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_ Chapter Seven: _ **

The corridor was dark, Gwen couldn’t see anything as she walked, feeling the cool metal of the lockers as she moved.  Realising where she was, she began to question herself.

_Why am I back here? I was in bed with Blake. I must be dreaming. That’s all it is._

Gwen sighed and continued to walk, looking for a way out. A way back to Blake.

“You can’t run Gwen. I’ll find you” Came his shrill voice.

No not him please not him. Gwen begged as she grabbed her head, her body falling to the floor.

“Little Gwen little Gwen… Where’s my beautiful girl?”

No not him please no.

“I’m not your girl. I left you. I left this place.” She shouted into the empty corridor.

“You’re not going anywhere now.”

“You can’t hold me here. I’m not your prisoner.”

“But you wouldn’t want anything to happen to the precious Blake, now would you?”

“You won’t hurt him. It’s me you want. Leave him out of this!”

“I would, but you admitted you loved him. You’re meant to love me. Only me.”

“I’m never going to love you. I want to spend my life with Blake.”

His laugh echoed around her. Grabbing her head Gwen buried it against her knees thinking of Blake and what he would do now. Her head was banging as he continued to laugh.

Then it all stopped.

Silence.

Silence and Darkness becoming one.

The lights flicked on one after the other leading a path to the end of the corridor.

Gwen followed it not wanting to be in the dark anymore.

Blake!

He was in a metal cage, his body limp on the floor. His eyes shut tight.

“Say you’ll stay with me and I won’t hurt him or his precious daughter.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Blake, Blake baby, please wake up.”

“You’re mine.”

Gwen woke up next to Blake and smiled realising it was just a dream. When she looked at the bottom of the bed she saw him stood with a sardonic smile on his face watching her.

Gwen shot up in bed, sweat dripping off her body, her heart thumping against her ribs. Her breathing heavy and shallow. She lifted her hand up to her head, her hair was wet.

“Gwen baby are you okay? I tried waking you but you kept screaming no at me. I was so worried about you.”

Gwen didn’t say anything just lunged into Blake’s arms. His hand came up to her head as he gently stroked her hair back. His lips softly brushing against her forehead.

“I had a dream and he, he kidnapped you and we were back at college and he was going to keep me there forever or kill you.” Gwen cried.

Blake held her tighter and made quiet shushing noises trying to calm Gwen. Gwen continued to sob until she fell asleep, her eyes an angry red and puffy, tear stains down her face. Blake stayed up the rest of the night in case she needed him.

He was going to the sheriff tomorrow and they were going to get the sorted. He didn’t want Gwen getting any ideas that leaving him would be for the best. He finally had his completed family. No psychotic ex was going to take this away from him

 

Gwen woke up alone in bed, her hand instantly went to Blake’s side of the bed and felt the cool sheets. Gwen sat up when she heard voices near the door.

“Ava, you need to be quiet if she’s still asleep. She had a bad night.”

“I will daddy.”

Gwen smiled at the two.

Blake and Ava walked into the bedroom; Blake had a tray of food and Ava had her favourite teddy cuddled in her arms. Gwen held her arms open and Ava looked at her dad before running into Gwen’s arms. Gwen scooped her up on the bed and held her close.

“I brought you Eddie. Daddy says Eddie is meant to make me feel better. So, I asked Eddie if he can make you feel better and he said yes” Ava said handing over her stuffed dog.

“Thank you, Ava.”

“Daddy brought you breakfast because its nearly dinner time and you can’t miss breakfast.” Ava said, her voice sounding heavy with concern.

“Thank you,” Gwen said looking up at Blake.

He gave her a small smile as he set the tray on the bed.

“Come on munchkin. You need to get ready for nursery.”

Ava ran off to her room to get ready while Blake moved further to the bed. Gwen was hugging Eddie close to her as she looked at the food.

“You need to eat. You have no idea how hard it was making sure Ava didn’t eat any of the strawberries.”

Gwen let out a small giggle.

“That’s what I like to see. There’s my smile.”

“Your smile?” Gwen asked confused.

“You give me this smile, the one on you face. I’ve never seen you smile at anyone else like that apart from me. Not even Ava. It’s my smile.”

“Blake… I’m scared.”

“I know you are baby, but we’ll get through this. We’ll talk to David, the sheriff today. And until this is resolved you are working all the same shifts as me so I can protect you. Plus, I need someone I can bully into overtime and that happens to be you.” Blake said smiling at Gwen.

Gwen started eating the strawberries. Blake left the room to check on Ava. Taking a deep breath, he realised how this was affecting Gwen. He needed her to know that he was here for her. No matter what.

 

“Blake it’s so dead here”

“Well we only just opened”

“Babe, we opened an hour ago.”

“Fine. Maybe one person only needs to be working until later but that’s not going to happen. Count it as part of your training.”

“Well can we at least talk about something interesting?”

“Okay we can learn about each other’s pasts.”

“Okay, Blake Shelton. When’s your birthday?”

“June 18th. What about yours?”

“Wednesday.”

“You weren’t going to tell me, were you?”

“I don’t celebrate my birthday anymore.”

“Too bad. We are. We’ll have a get together here.”

“Blake, you don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.”

“Okay.” Gwen smiled up at Blake “Will you teach me how to play the guitar?”

“I can try. What’s your family like?”

“Happy, well they were before everything happened, they love me to pieces and I’m sure they would dote on Ava, and my mom would fall in love with you purley because of your dimples.”

“I can’t wait to meet them”

“You want to meet them?”

“Gwen I want to spend my life with you. I know it’s soon but it’s true and that involves meeting your folks. And hearing that they’ll love Ava makes me have even more confidence.”

“What’s your mom like?”

“She’s the best mom in the world. But I’m sure she’d say I’m the best son. She’s kind, warm hearted and loves to laugh. Growing up that’s all I can remember laughing. With Endy and Richie. It’s why I want Ava to have a good home like that. Sure people think I’m a push over with her but I don’t want her to have to suffer losing anyone like I did.”

“What do you mean? Your dad?”

“My dad and my brother. He died in a car accident when I was fourteen. The laughter died for a bit but slowly came back then we lost my dad and I became the man of the house. And when I found out about Ava. I realised I wanted to be like my dad. A good honest man.”

Gwen walked into Blake’s arms, her body melting against him as she showed him she understood.

Customers started to arrive and Blake went out back to make some calls, leaving Gwen to man the bar.

“Lassy, you going to make an honest man out of Blake?”

“How- How did you know?”

“Small town everyone knows everything” The man admitted.

_Not everything_ Gwen thought.

“Well, are you?”

“I don’t know what you mean. We are just seeing where things go.”

“If he asked you, would you?”

Several people were coming up to the bar to join in the conversation.

“Because from what I’ve seen of you two. You’re good for him and that little girl. He’d be daft not to put a ring on it.”

“We’ll have to wait and see if he does put a ring on it the won’t we.” Gwen teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Are you still enjoying it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got really bad sunburn and I was meant to update yesterday but i kept getting frustrated. This is only a short fluffy chapter before the good stuff begins. This story is only going up to Chapter ten... which means we are coming to an end.

_**Chapter Eight** _

 

Gwen was sat in Blake’s room her hair up in rollers and her mouth slightly open as she applied mascara. She’d done her makeup going for a smoky eye look with dark lipstick on. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt. Ava was sat on the bed behind Gwen with her Barbie watching in awe.

“Gwen can you do my make up?”

“Maybe next time hon. I have to go with your daddy in a few minutes. Sarah’s coming to watch you.”

“Okay. Do you promise?”

“I promise Ava.”

“promise what?” Came Blake’s masculine voice.

“Nothing Daddy.” Ava replied quickly.

“Okay? Are you ready to go? Sarah’s downstairs.”

“Yep, how’s this for casual?” Gwen said standing up and twirling for Blake.

“Very good.” Blake said as his eyes raked over her body.

“Daddy you’re doing that thing again where you stare at Gwen.”

“Sorry. She’s just so dang beautiful.”

“Blake!” Gwen said blushing madly.

Blake smirked at Gwen and scooped Ava up taking her downstairs.  Gwen followed; taking a moment to appreciate the way Blake acted with his daughter. Her heart skipped a beat at the realisation that Blake would be like this with any of his children. The understanding of loving someone with your whole heart was a new concept that Gwen was starting to understand, the more she spent time with Ava and Blake. 

Blake stopped when he realised that Gwen was still stood at the top of the stairs watching him. He set Ava on the floor and watched as she ran off to play with Sarah.

“Gwen what you thinking about?” Blake asked as he watched Gwen.

“You. Me. Us.” Gwen replied starting to descend the stairs.

“I like those thoughts.” Gwen smiled at Blake’s comments.

Sarah walked Gwen and Blake to the door with Ava in her arms happily playing with Sarah’s long hair. Blake and Gwen waved to Ava as they drove out of the drive way.

Gwen barely waited a second before she asked Blake where they were going. It bugged her when he didn’t reply and when he had told her to dress casual. Gwen was racking her brain for any clues. Blake pulled up outside a large building. There wasn’t a sign and the building looked slightly ran down. Gwen looked over at Blake slightly concerned.

“Just wait till we get inside before you give me that look…” Blake said as he took Gwen’s hand.

Gwen just shook her head and followed Blake. He opened the rusted door and lead Gwen up the stairs.  Gwen could hear the small thumping of music nearby. She looked at Blake and smiled as the music got louder the further up the stairs they got. He opened the final door and Gwen stepped through with a giant smile gracing her face. The room looked like any other bar. Gwen could hear the sound of balls rolling against polished wood. She looked at Blake, her eyebrows raised.

“Bowling….” Gwen all but screamed.

“Yep, thought it would be a good night.”

“Why the run down look outside?”

“Steve, owns the place and says it means more money can go on the bar and stuff that needs it. Besides it’s only locals that really come here.”

“It’s amazing. I am completely surprised. You are good with Surprises Shelton.” Gwen teased.

“Come on Stefani. Alley Two is ours. Time to get your butt whooped.”

“We’ll see”

The couple picked up two drinks before heading to their alley. Blake had the drinks in his hands and set them down on the table, which separated both alleys. Gwen was looking at the balls testing the weights and the finger sizes while Blake set up the game, his name being first (Shelton) and then he input Stefani as player two. Blake came over to where Gwen was stood and let his hand slide across her back before grabbing a 12-weight ball.

“Wow, got to have some serious muscle to lift that. I tried and it didn’t happen.” Gwen teased letting her arm brush against his bicep.

“Well, I lift a lot of heavy kegs on a daily basis.” Blake replied as Gwen walked him back to the alley. Gwen gave a small run up, his right leg crossed behind his left and in one powerful swing the ball was rolling down the alley, hitting nine of the pins. Blake turned around at Gwen’s cheering and gave her a cocky smirk. He grabbed another ball and aimed for the single pin watching as the ball knocked the pin flying; earning him a spare.

“Your turn princess.”

Gwen nodded and picked up her ball and walked over to where Blake was stood.

“How do I do this cowboy?” Gwen asked batting her eyelashes.

“Well…” Blake grabbed her hips and turned her body towards the alley, his right hand travelled down Gwen’s arm and brushed against her fingers, his groin brushed against Gwen’s backside as he pulled her arm back and slowly rocked it forward and back again letting her get used to the motion. On the final thrust Gwen realised the ball and watched as it took out one pin.

“That’s good babe, at least it wasn’t a gutter ball.” Blake said watching as Gwen picked up another ball.

Blake came forward and helped her again and Gwen managed to knock a few more pins over.

Blake smiled and kissed her cheek; as he congratulated her.

“What do I get if I get a strike?”

“Darlin’ if you got a strike we can do anything you want after this.”

Blake took his shot knocking most of the pins over.

“Okay, if I get a strike I want a kiss and for us to go for ice-cream after this match” Gwen said picking up her ball and letting her nail circle across the hole in the ball.

“Only if you get a strike” Blake shot back.

She smiled sweetly at Blake before turning and doing a small run up to the alley. The ball gliding down the lane at supersonic speed. The ball hit a single pin the ricocheted through the rest clearing the lane. Gwen spun to look at Blake, biting her cheek to stop the smug smile. Blake was stood with his mouth agape as he watched Gwen get closer to him.  His kissed his jaw and smiled up at Blake.

Blake finally knocked himself out of his trance. His hands went to Gwen’s waist and he pulled her closer to him; forcing her to take a step towards him. He lowered his head and brought his slightly dry lips against Gwen’s plump, lipstick dampened lips. Gwen let out a small moan and Blake pulled away smiling.

They continued the game and with Gwen’s secret skills it wasn’t surprising that she won. Gwen thought that maybe Blake was letting her win but his face when he checked the final score proved her wrong.

“Okay missy, I owe you an ice cream. And if we hurry we can get one tonight” Blake said taking Gwen’s hand and leading her towards the exit.

“Yes!” Gwen cheered like a young child.

The pair began walking the streets with their ice cream cones, occasionally licking the cone while talking.

“So, Gwen Stefani… Would you be my girlfriend?”

“Wow… Blake that got deep.”

“It’s deep but I want an answer… Preferably a positive one.”

“Blake Shelton… My boyfriend…. I like it.” Gwen said smiling up at Blake.

“Good it means I can kiss you whenever I want now. Even if you don’t get a strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think :P


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last story I updated got mixed reviews which is good because I was concerned that i was only getting good reviews because I'm friends with the people reading my stuff.  
> I have a few things in the works at the moment like a new marriage of convenience fic and finishing Renegade hearts and also a new fic that I hope you guys will like.

**_ Chapter Nine _ **

Gwen was working the afternoon shift with Blake in the bar, a few customers were sat in booths with beers in their hands, most of them were on their own, it was a slow afternoon.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me going with Caroline tonight?”

“I’m sure. Me and Ava will have a movie night like we used to do. Daz is working tonight anyway.”

“Thank you, babe.” Gwen replied leaning over the bar and kissing Blake.

“I’ll never get used to your kisses.”

“Well, babe, I’m going to be round a while and you aren’t getting kisses from anyone else.”

“I only want kisses from you and Ava. My two girls.”

“Good.” Gwen replied smiling and pecking Blake’s cheek one last time before going to collect the empty glasses.

When Gwen left, Luke entered the bar smiling at Gwen who was talking to an older man and made his way over to Blake who had already poured him a drink.

“Hey man, you had some news to tell me?” Luke asked as he perched on a stool.

“Yeah, me and Gwen are officially an item, so we’re going to see her more often.”

“Man, that’s great news. I’m happy for you. It’s good seeing you smile like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re I don’t know I guess Caroline would say in love. But I don’t want to assume.”

“Assume away Luke. I feel my heartbeat speed up every time she looks at me. Don’t get me started on when we share a bed and I wake up to her smiling at me.”

“Plus, she loves Ava too so that’s a bonus.”

“Yeah it defiantly is. We may be a family one day.”

“Okay so the other news you had?”

“I spoke to the sheriff about Gwen’s ex. He said there isn’t much he can do until he gets the papers and we know he’s definitely in town. I wanted to know that if he does come and there is trouble if Ava can stay with you? I don’t want him coming to mine and scaring the life out of her.”

“That’s absolutely fine. You know Caroline always wanted a girl.”

“Well she can borrow Ava whenever she wants.”

 

Gwen was sat on a chair in front of the mirror as she applied her eyeliner. Ava was sat on the bed watching as Gwen delicately moved the pen along her eyes. Her eyeshadow was already done and blended together.

“Because you and Daddy are together and you sleep in the same bed does that mean you’re my new mommy?” Ava’s small voice rang through the room.

Gwen turned around and looked at Ava, her lipstick poised in the air. Sighing Gwen put the lipstick on the table and headed to the bed. She sat down pulling Blake’s robe tighter around her dress covered body, before pulling Ava onto her lap.

“Ava, I’m dating your daddy, which means we are going to spend a lot of time together and we are going to get to know each other. I’m his girlfriend which mean we might kiss and hug and stuff but we are testing the waters first. It means one day I might be your mommy. But me and your daddy need to get to know each other better and make sure it’s right for us. If me sharing a bed with him upsets you I can sleep on the couch. But for now, I’m just your friend. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. So, one day you might be my mommy?”

“Exactly.”

“Do you want to be my mommy?”

“I would love to be your mommy.”

“Okay… Gwen can you do my makeup now?”

Gwen chuckled at the sudden subject change.

“Let me put my lipstick on and I’ll see what we can do.”

Gwen applied her lipstick and grabbed her blusher and brush. She sat on the bed across from Ava and positioned the young girls head so she was looking up. Gwen dabbed the brush in the bright pink blusher. She gently stroked it across ava’s cheeks. The young girl giggled at the feeling off the soft brush against her skin.  When Gwen had finished, she picked up her compact mirror and showed Ava.

Ava had the biggest grin on her face and couldn’t stop touching her cheeks.

“I look like you now” Ava said, full of joy.

Blake entered the room just as Ava released Gwen from a breathtakingly tight hug.

“What’s all the hugging for?” Blake asked looking between the girls.

“Gwen did my makeup!” Ava said ecstatically.

“She did what?” Blake asked; flabbergasted.

“Look Daddy. My cheeks, see they’re pink.” Ava said still smiling.

Gwen noticed the change in Blake’s posture immediately. His body was tense and his jaw was rigid. All her needed now was bright red eyes and steam coming out of his ears. Gwen didn’t know what was going to happen but she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be good.

“Ava go wash that off now.” Blake commanded through gritted teeth.

“But I like it Daddy.”

“Now Ava. No arguing.”

Ava scuttled off leaving a very angry Blake and a very confused Gwen together.

“What do you think you are doing, putting makeup on my four-year-old?”

“Blake, it…” Before she could finish she was cut off.

“I don’t care what you have to say. I don’t want my daughter turning into a hooker at the age of four. She’s a baby she should be playing with dolls and colouring in. Not wearing makeup and wanting to get dressed up!”

“She asked me!”

“She’s going to ask. Like she asks if she can have ice cream for breakfast. You need to say no. Like a parent would do!”

“Well I’m not her parent am I Blake? That’s you. She wanted it doing and it didn’t harm her it’s not like I put on a full face of make-up and sent her out onto the streets!”

“You may have well have!”

Gwen could feel the stinging of salty tears in the corner of her eyes. She blinked a few times before grabbing her bag and marching past Blake. She was gone before he could say anything. As he turned around he saw Ava stood by the doorframe, her blue eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembling. Blake crouched down to scoop Ava up but she ran into her room, forcefully pushing the door shut. Blake let out a heavy sigh, the anger still raking his body. Before he knew what was happening his fist was colliding with the wall. An imprint was left in the white brick when he moved his hand.

 

Gwen stormed out of the house and was just about to head down the path when she noticed Luke’s truck pulling up. Caroline pulled down the door and her and two other women called out to her.

“We didn’t even have to honk the horn.” Caroline said as Gwen climbed into the passenger’s side.

“Yeah me and Blake just had an argument, I needed some space.”

“The plan was to go to Blake’s bar but if you want we can go into the next town?”

“Yeah, if you guys don’t mind I don’t want him ruining my night.”

“That’s fine.”

Caroline’s smile was infectious.

By the time the group arrived at the bar, Gwen had a giant smile plastered across her face. She followed Caroline, Cindy, and Cat into the bar. Clearly, they had been here before with the way they started dancing as they headed to an empty booth. The music was loud and Gwen could feel it vibrating through her body. She hadn’t had a proper night out in months and she missed it. She loved getting dressed up and going out with her friends. It was liberating. She was happy she decided to come. And her mind was already forgetting about the fight with Blake.

Cindy and Cat went to the bar to order the drinks while Caroline and Gwen reserved the table.

“What was the fight about?” Caroline asked.

“Ava wanted me to do her make up on so I applied some blusher to her cheeks and Blake freaked said something about I may as well dress her up and get her working on the streets.”

“He probably didn’t mean any of it.”

“You should have seen him. He was livid, he said I should act like a parent. But I’m not a parent.”

“I get that. He’s worried about Ava growing up to quick and not needing him anymore. Then he’ll be on his own.”

“I get that but he… he snapped at me and when I walked out, Ava was stood at the door, God knows what she thinks of me now.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. You are her favourite person besides Blake.”

“She keeps asking if I’m going to be her mom.”

“She needs that female figure especially when she’s in her teenage years.”

“I suppose.”

“Look Gwen, let’s have some fun tonight forget about what happened before and you two can talk about it when you’ve both cooled off.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“Right about what?” Cat asked as she placed Gwen’s drink in front of her.

“That this night is going to be fun.”

“Damn right!” Cindy chimed in.

Gwen picked up her shot and downed it in one. Gagging once she swallowed the amber liquid.

Throughout the night, Gwen danced with her friends and drank like her life depended on it. When her favourite song came on she practically dragged Cat with her onto the dancefloor. A young man, maybe a year or so younger than Gwen, came up and took her hand pulling her body close to his. His hands trailed down to her hips, Gwen continued to dance not focusing on what was happening. When his grip hardened on her waist and he pulled her lower body closer to his, Gwen understood what he wanted. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let go. Gwen used her heel and stomped her foot on his toes. He let go of Gwen as he gasped and moved to grab his foot. Gwen took Cat’s hand and pulled her towards their booth.

“Hey, I called Luke, he’s going to get us in an hour or so”

“Okay that’s great plenty of time to get a few more rounds in.” Gwen said picking up her glass.

“Gwen maybe you should pace yourself?”

“Why? I’m having fun.”

“Just try okay?”

“Maybe” Gwen winked and headed back to the bar.

Caroline couldn’t blame Gwen for went to get totally wasted she wasn’t far off now. She remembers when she and Luke used to fight and she’d go out drinking trying to get back at him but it hurt her more than it hurt Luke. She was the one with the hangover and then she realised the argument was pointless and the words were only said out of anger. But Gwen, didn’t know that yet.

Two hours later Luke had picked the girls up and dropped Cindy and Cat off at home. He was currently driving up to Blake’s ranch, Gwen was sat in the back and Caroline was sat next to Luke, her hand on top of his thigh. He looked at Caroline and made a quick gesture to Gwen with his eyes.  She simply mimed the word _fight_ to him and Luke instantly shook his head.  knowing Blake was stubborn especially in a fight. It went along with his hard headiness.

Luke pulled up in front of Blake’s ranch. He saw the bedroom light on but the rest of the house was in darkness.  Luke climbed out of the car and followed Gwen to the door as she wobbled along the path. She got dizzy looking at the steps up to the porch and Luke had to help her up them. Luke chuckled as he watched the blonde try and insert the key into the door. Her hand was shaking and the key went in every direction but into the keyhole. After prying the key from her fingers, he led her into the ranch and made sure she was sat on the couch. He knew Blake was still awake and no doubt would come down and help Gwen; even if he was mad.

Luke locked the ranch door and put the key in the mailbox before heading back to his wife and taking her home.

Gwen couldn’t focus enough to move. Her body practically collapsed onto the couch her heels still on and her jacket. Her head was buried in a pillow and her eyes shut like weights were attached to them. Blake listened to Gwen come in and when he didn’t hear any movement in a while he went to check on her. When he came down the stairs he saw Gwen laid on the couch. She looked like she was fast asleep. When he neared her head, he saw the tear tracks that had marked her face.  Sighing Blake grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and opened it up, letting it drop along her body. He sat on the edge of the couch and pulled her feet onto his lap. Slowly undoing her heels and pulling them off her feet. He placed them on the floor and pulled the cover over them, he let his head fall to the head of the couch and his eyes finally shut. It was three in the morning and his worry had finally subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left which is going to tie up all the loose ends and bring the story to an end....
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories that you want to read but don't want to write let me know either comment or you can dm me on twitter (@foreverluu_) and I'll do my best. 
> 
> I hope you like the update :)


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen woke up the next morning, her head banging and her heart hammering. Every time she slept lately she had a nightmare and it always involved her ex in a car coming for her. She slowly sat up; hoping she wouldn’t get dizzy. She realised she had a blanket wrapped around her and her shoes were off. Blake was sat at the end of the couch with his head resting on the back of the couch. His eyes were shut and his breathing deep and even.

Gwen looked around and wondered if she could make a run for it. With her head banging she didn’t want to face the repercussions of last night. She didn’t think she did anything wrong, her mom had hundreds of pictures with Gwen with her make up on at the age of four that her auntie had done for her. She wanted to bond with Ava and the little girl clearly liked makeup. And how could Blake tell her to act like a parent when she hadn’t been around kids.

Sighing Gwen slowly stood up and folded the blanket back onto Blake. She quietly made her way across the living room and headed for the stairs hoping she could make it into bed without disturbing him.

“I felt you get up” Came his raspy voice; just as she put her foot on the first step.

“Blake, can you wait till I can actually feel my head before you yell at me please? I really just want to go back to bed. I feel nauseous and cranky.”

Before he could reply Gwen was up the stairs. She stripped off and climbed into bed in just her underwear. Her head hidden beneath the thick cover. She heard Blake’s heavy footsteps outside her door. She tensed knowing she hadn’t gotten away with it.  She listened for the knob on the door turning, but when it didn’t she relaxed. Suddenly his footsteps moved along the hall. Ava must be up.

Gwen continued to get nestled in the covers and let her eyes close and her dreams take over her mind.

Blake had woken Ava up and got her ready for the day. She asked about Gwen, of course she did, reminding him how he yelled at her and it wasn’t very nice. Instead of trying to talk to Ava about it knowing she wouldn’t fully understand where he was coming from he decided to take her for breakfast.

Blake was sitting across from Luke in the local diner, Ava was next to him and the waitress was just walking away after taking their order.  Luke looked pensive and Blake looked ragged and run down.

“Caroline said you had a fight with Gwen last night?”

“Yep.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.”

“Who else you going to talk to really? Kerry?”

Blake let out a loud sigh as he looked down at Ava.

“Fine… We had a fight because I didn’t think it was appropriate for Ava to have make up on.”

As the last word left Blake’s mouth; Luke’s eyebrow shot up and a smirk appeared on his face.

“How much makeup we are talking about?”

“Some blusher…”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Seriously man. Ava’s a girl. She idolises Gwen and you’re telling me Ava wouldn’t have pestered Gwen for some?  Gwen’s not been around children much, you told me that yourself and you bite her head off and tell her she’s prostituting your child?”

“Caroline told you about that huh? I just saw my little girl growing up and I didn’t like it.”

“Man, she’s four! You still have twelve years before she’s sixteen and a moody teenager. And you’ll probably have more kids. None of this is worth fighting about and you know it. You need to apologise to Gwen. You know she has enough on her plate.”

“I know. Me and Ava are going to get her a present and plan some stuff for her.”

“You think that’s what she wants?”

“Luke, you know I’ve never done this. I’ve never had a serious relationship. I’ve been out of practise since Ava, I let Anna just walk out. But Gwen; she’s different and I’ve pretty much blown it. I wouldn’t be surprised if I got back and she had packed up and left me.”

“Then I suggest you talk to her and sort this stuff out. Just the two of you. Make some rules and talk about co-parenting. It’s not just you. Blake if you two are serious about this you guys will make it work. You’re both adults.”

“You’re right.”

“Ava, do you want to have a sleepover with Bo and Tate?” Luke asked, looking at Ava who was in the middle of eating her waffles.

“Really Uncle Luke?!”

“Yep darlin’ you know we love having you round.”

“Can I Daddy? Please? Please?”

“You can for me, baby.”

“Well you and your Daddy pack your bag and I’ll follow you back. I think auntie Caroline was making cake when I left too.”

“Chocolate cake?”

“You know it.”

Ava gobbled her waffles as fast as she could, excitement racking her body as Blake and Luke laughed at her reaction.

Blake walked into the house, it was as quiet as when he left which could mean one of two things. One, Gwen was still fast asleep and tucked up in bed or two, she had packed up and left him for good. He prayed it was the first one.

Ava ran up to her room tugging Luke with her. Blake laughed and made his way to the kitchen, he started making tea for Gwen knowing that she was still badly hungover. Nervously, Blake made his way upstairs, expecting the worst. When he opened his door, he was met with an empty bed.  His body deflated like a balloon, until he heard the sounds of dry heaving coming from the bathroom. Blake speedily walked down the hall and handed Luke the cup of tea as he passed. He tapped on the door a few times and heard Gwen’s weak sound of approval and opened the door.

Gwen had her head hung over the toilet bowl, her hair surround her face in knots as she heaved again. Her throat burning and her back aching from hunching over on the cold tiled floor.  She was never drinking again; she decided in that moment. She felt Blake’s large hand rub her back before light broke through her hair as he pulled it back, holding it in one hand while the other one ran circles along her spine. 

“Have you drunk anything?”

“No… I had some dry toast and then I started throwing up.”

“Okay, I’ll get you a glass of water. Do you think you’ll be okay?”

Gwen nodded and let go of the toilet, her back resting against the bath as her hand felt her head.

She was hot but that was to be expected after throwing up the alcohol from the previous night and the toast she had just eaten, that tasted so good going down but not so good coming out.

Blake left Gwen alone in the bathroom as he went to get her a glass of water. He saw Luke and Ava walking as they walked out the door. It was probably good if he could put his full attention on Gwen. He knew they needed to talk. They needed to hash this out between the two of the without worrying about little ears. But that conversation would probably be put on the back burner for now.  

He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water before heading back to Gwen. When he reached, her she was still laid against the bath, now she had a flannel on her head and her eyes closed.

“I got you some water. Do you want to go back to bed?”

Gwen just simply nodded, blindly lifting her hand for the glass Blake had promised. Blake put the glass in her hand and guided it to her lips. After taking a few sips he put the glass on the sink and helped Gwen up. Her body was practically resting on him as they made their way down the hall.

“Do you want to get out of those clothes?”

Again, Gwen nodded.

She sat on the bed and lifted her arms in the air like Ava had done earlier that morning. Blake couldn’t help but chuckle at how alike his girlfriend and daughter were. He pulled Gwen’s dress off and grabbed one of his t-shirt and pulled it over her head before pulling her arms through the sleeves. He made sure she got settled in bed before closing the blinds.

“I’ll come and check on you in a bit. Get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Blake” Gwen’s voice broke through the darkness.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon Blake checked on Gwen, made sure she drank water and provided Tylenol for her. By the time the evening swarmed upon them, Gwen was feeling a bit better. She had moved onto the couch with Blake with her cover. Blake provided her with some soup after Gwen’s scrunched up face at the offer of toast. So, there they both sat watching a movie wrapped up in a cover and eating soup while watching a movie.  There wasn’t an inch of tension between the two and it felt like a normal evening should. Still Blake couldn’t stop thinking about last night.

He was torn between chasing after Gwen and trying to get Ava to forgive him. She had given him a piece of her mind all right. She’d accused him of losing her a mom and told him that he was a jerk – another word Luke had taught her- and that she never wanted to see him again. She’d not come out of her room all morning. The only sign of forgiveness was when he told her they were going out for breakfast that morning.

Blake could feel eyes on him, but when he looked at Gwen, she quickly swiped her head back towards the television pretending to be engrossed in the movie. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his throat felt dry and itchy. He wanted to talk to her but knew that it would be better tomorrow. When they’d both had a good night’s rest.

 

Blake woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon.  He climbed out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs, he was slightly groggy but it all cleared up when he saw a fresh-looking Gwen standing by the stove. She had a small smile playing on her lips, as she slowly swayed her hips to a random song playing on her phone. She was stood in one of his plaid button shirts that he used for work and from the quick flashes, black lace panties.

Gwen turned with the pan in her hand ready to dish out the bacon. She nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw Blake leaning against the doorframe with a lazy smile on his face. His eye appreciating her legs and curves. She smiled nervously at him before pouring him a cup of coffee and handing it over to him. She grabbed both the plates from the counter and headed for the island. Blake followed her closely, taking a seat as he watched her go back for her drink.

“I’m sorry for the other night… I shouldn’t have put makeup on Ava and then stormed out after arguing with you. I guess I still need to grow up in some respects. Especially where Ava is concerned.” Gwen began.

Blake’s jaw dropped. He’d wanted to apologise to Gwen. He wasn’t expecting an apology for him being a jerk.

“Gwen… Don’t apologize. I panicked when I saw Ava with makeup on I realised she was growing up and she wouldn’t always be a baby anymore. Not that she’s even really a baby anymore anyway. I took it out on you and I said some horrible things to you. I never wanted you to apologize. I was going to talk to you when I came back yesterday but you were ill and I didn’t want to force more on you. I’m so sorry,”

“Blake…”

“No really. It’s been me and Ava for so long I’ve never had to share parenting duties before. But Luke’s right if you and I are serious we need to talk about it and work together.”

“Okay. I’m serious about you Blake. I’m falling for you. Heck; I think I’ve fallen for you but everything with Gavin scared me into thinking that it was a bad thing but it’s not. I want this. I want you and Ava. I want to be part of this family.”

“Me too.” Blake leaned over and pressed his lips against Gwen’s in a tight lip lock.

Blake and Gwen spent the rest of the day talking about their future and what they were going to do with Ava. Gwen even admitted that she would love for Blake to meet her parents when the time was right. Blake was floored with happiness at the sentiment. He knew things were going to work out between them they just need to talk things out.

Luke dropped Ava off later that evening and they family of three watched a movie until it was Ava’s bedtime. When Ava was tucked safely in bed Blake came back downstairs and saw Gwen sat on the couch slowly swaying to the music playing. He smiled at how she found joy in the simplest of things and thanked his lucky stars once again for the woman who was now his.

He waltzed up to Gwen and held his hand out in offering. Gwen looked up at him wide eyes, as a large smile grew across her face. She took his hand and let him pull her up. He pulled her close and let his hand and arm wrap around Gwen’s body, Gwen let go of Blake’s hand and slid her hands around his neck, playing with the small tuffs of wild curls. Blake’s newly freed hand joined his other around Gwen’s small waist as the drifted around the room to the soft music, both staring intensely into each other’s eyes. A small smile crept along their lips as the music came an end. Blake leant his head down and let his lips brush slowly against Gwen’s.

They pulled away from each other their eyes sparkling as their hearts beat to the same rhythm.

Gwen shot out of bed, her eyes barely working as she took in the time on the clock. Five in the morning? Who would call at this time? Gwen felt Blake move and try and drag her back into bed with him, she climbed out of his reach before he could pull her back into his loving embrace. Gwen ferreted around on the nightstand for her phone. She looked at the caller id. It was a number she didn’t recognise. Taking a deep breath, she swiped the answer button and held the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?... Hello?” Came a deep voice she didn’t recognise.

“Hello?” Gwen grated out.

“Gwen Stefani?”

“Yes.”

“I’m detective Nick Amaro, I’m calling about a restraining order you had on a Gavin Rossdale…”

“Yes, that’s right.” Gwen sat up straighter.

She felt Blake’s hand trace the line of her spine in support.

“I’m stood outside a small town called Ada do you know it?”

“Yes, I’m currently living here.”

“Gavin Rossdale has been in an accident. It seems that he fell asleep at the wheel and his car came off the road. Another driver was on the road when he witnessed it happening. I wanted to inform you personally that he was killed instantly. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Gwen felt like a building had been lifted off her body.

“Thank you, officer.” Gwen replied calmly hanging up.

As she placed the phone on the nightstand tears sped down at her cheeks. Blake saw the light from the moon reflecting off the tears and sat up immediately as he pulled Gwen into him for a hug. When they pulled away she was smiling. A smile he hadn’t seen before.

“What’s going on?” His voice deeper than usual.

“He’s dead, It’s over!”

Her smile got wider and her tears became thicker as she cried in happiness that she had her life back. That she was able to go back home.  The couple decide to get up and make plans.

Gwen was stood at the door with her small black suitcase. Ava came running downstairs and halted at the sight of Gwen. Her bottom lip jutted out and her tears began to instantly water. She ran up to Gwen and grabbed her leg shouting at her that she couldn’t leave.

Gwen just smiled at the crying child before crouching down to her height.

“I guess you don’t want to come visit my parents with me and Daddy?”

“No, I do! I do!”

“That’s good. Because that’s where we are going today for a few days.”

“Really?!”

Gwen nodded, as she watched Blake stalk closer to them.

“Oh, and I have a question… Do you want to be my flower girl when me and your daddy get married in a few months?”

“Married? You’re going to be my new mommy?”

“If you still want me to be?”

“Yes! I love you mommy!” Ava called out hugging Gwen tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the end of this story...   
> I want to thank you all for your Kudos, comments and most of all your support.   
> I couldn't have done this without all of you and for the people who have bugged the crap out of me (Sarah, Chuck, Kerry!) for making sure I update and don't give up.   
> I have some ideas for some other stories including more daddy Blake and some slightly different pieces too.   
> I hope you enjoyed this story and can't wait to see what you think. 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> Lou x

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more?


End file.
